Paternidad
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'Nada podrá hacerlo más feliz que su hermosa y nueva familia. Nada en lo absoluto.'


**Paternidad**

Detiene su trabajo en la forja y se queda muy quieto, respira hondo al sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse; ya es hora. Pasa saliva y se quita el delantal con torpeza y ansiedad.

Debe llegar al corral en ese momento, su dragón le necesita y el no piensa dejarlo solo, no un momento tan importante como este. Se quita los guantes protectores y acomoda su cabello castaño, los ojos verdes revolotean alrededor con nerviosismo unos segundos, no sabría explicar cómo lo sabe, pero algo en su pecho le insta a salir en ese instante e ir con su dragón.

Deja a un lado la espada en la que trabajaba y sale corriendo de la forja, ignora los gritos y protestas de su amigo y mentor; debe darse prisa, es su único pensamiento, debe estar ahí para el alumbramiento de sus hijos.

Aunque en realidad no son suyos, son de otro. El simple recuerdo de ello hace que su sangre hierva e instintos asesinos que antes no tenía nazcan en él; el deseo de cazar a un dragón en específico picando bajo su piel, arrastrándose hasta sus entrañas o su cerebro.

Nadie nunca esperó lo sucedido, ni siquiera su amigo Fishlegs con todos sus libros o Gothy con su magia pudo explicar tal fenómeno. Un dragón macho como su fiel amigo a la espera de sus primeras crías, de otro dragón macho.

Aún se le revuelven las tripas al pensarlo.

Un dragón errante, que se había quedado con ellos un tiempo; no sabe en qué momento pasó pero su dragón y el visitante habían congeniado bastante y experimentado juntos.

En un principio le pareció extraña su relación, pero se alegró; no eran de la misma raza pero compartían muchas similitudes y su amigo se veía muy feliz de tener a alguien medianamente parecido a él. Cuando el dragón se marchó el suyo estuvo muy triste por días, no comía y dormía poco.

Enterarse que parte de su ánimo se debía a que estaba preñado los sorprendió a ambos y a todo el pueblo.

El último Furia Nocturna ya no sería el último.

Pero la rabia lo invadió, el pensar que tal vez el dragón errante sabía de la condición de su amigo le hizo casi organizar una partida de caza para buscarlo y hacerle responsable. Sólo el ánimo depresivo de su dragón salvó al otro de ser arrastrado por las alas de vuelta a Berk.

Suspira mientras sortea a dragones y vikingos. Pensar en los ojos tristes de su dragón y en cómo le suplicó que no se fuera de su lado con la mirada hace estremecer su corazón.

" _Nunca te dejaré solo Toothless, ni a tus crías"_ había prometido y lo había cumplido; lo que nunca esperó fue terminar enamorado de su dragón, y menos ser correspondido. El amor que se tenían de humano a dragón, de amigos y compañeros, parece haber evolucionado en esos meses de la gestación de su dragón.

Toothless le había confesado sus sentimientos de la manera más maravillosa y dulce que se le pudo haber ocurrido: permitiéndole ser el padre de sus crías.

Sonríe ante el recuerdo y acelera el paso, debe darse prisa o se perderá la primera fase del nacimiento.

Llega al corral y va directo al nido que él y Toothless habían hecho para darles la bienvenida a los pequeños; su dragón al verlo deja escapar un gorgoteo de alivio. Se arrodilla a su lado y acaricia el abultado vientre provocando un nuevo gorgoteo.

—Ya estoy aquí Tooth, ¿estás listo?

El dragón lame su mejilla y se acomoda lo mejor posible para dar comienzo al alumbramiento.

—Hiccup —una joven se acerca corriendo al nido y suspira al verlos juntos, el cabello negro pegado a las sienes y el alivio en sus ojos le hace ver algo graciosa a ojos de la nerviosa pareja—. Sabía que te encontraría aquí, justo había ido a buscarte a la forja pero no estabas. ¿Toothless está listo?

—Así es Heather, gracias —el castaño le sonríe y se acomoda tras Toothless para ayudar en lo necesario.

—Bien, no hay tiempo que perder —la joven asiente para sí misma y se arrodilla frente al dragón—. Cuando te sientas preparado Toothless.

El dragón asiente una vez y los dos se ponen manos a la obra.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hiccup observa con fascinación los hermosos huevos negro-verdosos que descansan cerca de Toothless, acaricia con suavidad el cascarón del más cercano, el más grande de todos.

Toothless tuvo cinco preciosos huevos grandes y en perfecto estado y otro más pequeño resguardado bajo el pecho del dragón, justo cerca del corazón; suspira y se acerca más a su dragón. El cascarón del pequeño es más claro que los demás, posiblemente ese se parecerá a su verdadero padre piensa, seguro sus escamas serán más verdes que negras, seguro sus alas no serían tan majestuosas, seguro…

El gorgoteo de Toothless lo distrae de sus pensamientos, alza la vista y mira al dragón a los ojos.

Toothless lame su rostro y luego posa suave su trompa sobre el pequeño huevo negro-verdoso, más verde que negro, Hiccup sonríe con suavidad, se inclina y besa con suavidad el huevo; es cálido y hermoso, tan hermoso como los más grandes, y posiblemente tan hermoso como Toothless.

—Juro que los protegeré Toothless —susurra con suavidad. _"Con mi vida"_ agrega en silencio para sí mismo, jamás permitirá que nada les pase.

El dragón gorgotea en acuerdo, atrae con su cola a los demás huevos, pegándolos lo más posible a su cuerpo, con una pata obliga a Hiccup a recostarse y lo abraza lo mejor posible sin aplastar a los huevos.

Hiccup sonríe y acaricia las escamas de su cuello con suavidad.

—Debes estar agotado mi hermoso dragón —Toothless afirma con un gruñido y cierra sus ojos—. Descansa, yo velare por ti y por nuestras crías.

Un bajo ronroneo resuena en el pecho de Toothless antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

Hiccup sonríe y cierra sus ojos también siendo atraído también a dormir.

Nada podrá hacerlo más feliz que su hermosa y nueva familia.

Nada en lo absoluto.


End file.
